1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a recording medium and discharge the recording medium to a discharge tray.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that a recording medium on which an image is formed tends to curl. For example, a recording medium printed by an inkjet printer curls as the surface having absorbed the moisture of ink swells. On the other hand, a recording medium printed by an electrophotographic printer curls on account of the heat applied at the time of fixation. When such a curling recording medium is supported by a discharge tray, the recording medium discharging slot of the discharge tray is blocked and paper jam occurs. To prevent the occurrence of paper jam due to the curling of a recording medium, a known image forming apparatus has a press down unit which is configured to contact with the surface of the recording medium supported by the discharge tray so as to press down the recording medium.